


The guy that says goodbye to you is out of his mind

by smaragdbird



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Love Triangle, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives still revolve around Bobby, even though he left both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The guy that says goodbye to you is out of his mind

John couldn’t have been more surprised if the president himself had been on the other side of the door. Bobby would have been more plausible but not Rogue.

“Hey, John.” She said in a small voice, her red eyes showing that she had been crying: “Can I come in?”

“Of course.” He and Rogue had been friends when he had still been in the mansion and had kept in touch after he had left. Somehow it had never mattered they had (briefly) shared the same guy.

“I broke up with him. He cheated on me with Kitty.”

“You need a drink.” John decided.

About an hour later both of them lay on the floor of John’s flat and were quite drunk.

“He’s an idiot.” Rogue decided vehemently.

“Absolutely.”

“A freak.”

“Even by our standards.” John agreed: “Who needs that ice-making shit anyway?”

“No one.” Rogue stated giggling: “And he snores.”

“Really?” John rolled around onto his stomach.

“I thought you shared a room with him.”

“I did but he didn’t snore back then.”

“Well, he does now.”

“Does he still want to do all the homework before sex?” John asked her.

“He does. And he spends all his free time training in the danger room.”

“He doesn’t deserve you.” John decided.

“He doesn’t deserve you either.”

“Thanks.”

“We could elope.” Rogue said suddenly: “Show him that we don’t care.”

“We could go to Las Vegas and get married by Elvis.” John agreed.

“Or an alien.” Rogue giggled.

“Or we could kidnap Bobby, drug him and then marry him to the alien.”

“And when he wakes up in the morning and finds something slimy and green all over him he’ll scream like a little girl.” Rogue picked up John’s idea and played with it.

“It’s nothing he wouldn’t deserve.” John said firmly.

“I think.” She said after a while, more sober than before: “I would rather run away with him.”

“Yeah,” John sighed: “me, too.”

Rogue rolled on her side and picked one of John’s hands up. If she wanted to she could recall Bobby’s memories, remember these hands on a body that wasn’t hers. Something must had shown on her face because John asked quietly:

“Are you him, right now?”

“Partly.” She replied and pressed his hand against her stomach: “I’ve got five consciousnesses in my head and my own.”

“Must be confusing.”

“You have no idea.” She smiled faintly: “Especially since I’ve been in love with Bobby and Bobby’s been in love with me and you two were in love with each other and I can feel all of it in my head.”

“So you’re me. And him.” John rolled them over and pinned her down beneath him.

“Are you afraid?” He asked her when he noticed that she breathed faster. He himself was very conscious of Rogue’s warm body beneath him.

“I’ve got Logan in me, too.” She reminded him: “I’m never afraid.” She touched his face with her hand, trailing her thumb over his bottom lip.

“He’s a madman for never loving you as much as you loved him.” She said quietly.

“He’s made of ice. I think he’s incapable of loving as we do.” He closed his eyes: “Could you-“ He didn’t need to finish, she knew what he was asking for.

“Johnny.” She said but the timbre, the pronunciation, the emotions behind that word that wasn’t her but a memory of Bobby,

“Johnny.” She said again and John leaned down to kiss her. She nearly choked on the emotions that overflowed her; Bobby’s old ones mingling with John’s new ones creating a sensation so overwhelming that she would have killed John just to keep feeling like this if he hadn’t pushed her away.

“I’m sorry, I-“She started but John waved it off:

“It’s okay. I knew what I was getting into.”

“We are such fools,” He said and Rogue agreed:

“Yes, we are.” Knowing what he meant now that he was still strong inside of her.

They were fools, both of them. So in love with someone else that they would rather use each other to recreate the past than to move on.


End file.
